Phantom Angel
by AmateurWriter Chloe xx
Summary: this story takes the Cullens and Bella swan and puts them in a whole new world, with family inspirations, and televisions including supernatural and smallville, and other movie references. Its a start to something new so hope you like.


Chapter 1: Panic

I had always considered myself boyproof; I mean I had friends that were guys, but guys had never fancied me, and I had never found that 'something' in any of the guys I had met. I had always felt that half the guys were too immature for me, either that or they were _too _committed and wanted to do _other _stuff that I didn't. Sadly the only nice, sensitive guys weren't exactly what we call straight. Here I go again being stereotypical as always. I mean I was never anything special, I was just ordinary. . . Sort of. There was nothing amazingly wonderful about my long brown hair that hung straight down my back, or my chocolate brown eyes. My Dad Charlie always tried to convince me I was beautiful, but since mum died he had always had trouble with me being so insecure, Mum always dealt with that.

Then the Cullen's arrived. They stylishly and gracefully walked down the corridor, all of them heartbreakingly beautiful. The one who was leading them down the halls of forks high was clearly the youngest, and I immediately fell in love with him, so much for being boyproof. And of course I knew each one by name. The one I fell in love with was Edward Cullen. He looked like a runaway model in his dark blue jeans, and tight short sleeved ivory t-shirt. The shirt clung to his skin in a way that should be illegal. It made all of his muscles evident, and I had to do everything I could not to drool. He had a pale complexion that brought out the colour of his eyes, and _they_ were whole different story. They were this strange golden butterscotch colour. But they were gentle, kind eyes, and then he looked up at me so I turned my analyzing eyes to the others.

Emmett was a big guy; he had huge muscles, and was generally big. Although, his face was soft, he seemed gentle, caring and how could I forget gorgeous. He had short brown hair, he was quite tall and I think he had hazel eyes, I am not sure. Jasper was near enough the opposite. Although he was tall, and he did have muscles, they were just nothing compared to Emmett's. Jasper was what people would call leonine. The weird thing was you could genuinely say he was beautiful. For some strange reason he had the same eyes as Emmett, yet they were lighter, more gold than hazel. When it came to Rosalie, she was just the perfect incandescence of any girl. She had blonde curly hair that covered most of her back. Her eyes were more of a butterscotch colour. They all seemed to have similar coloured eyes. Alice was the smallest, very petite in her features. She had short black hair that spiked out at the end, it was rather pixie like.

Out of all the Cullen brothers, girl's eyes were automatically drawn to Edward. Mine however analysed Emmett, Jasper _and_ Edward. Although, I must admit that my eyes seemed to settle on Edward. I tried not to draw attention to myself; you know staring at the floor, focusing on anything but them. My attempts failed dismally, even though I tried my very best to ignore them, or Edward for that matter.

I glanced up to see what they were doing, because they had not yet passed me. Alice and Jasper were stood having a conversation, yet their lips moved so fast I wasn't totally convinced that they were talking. Emmett and Rosalie were talking to the receptionist only to be quickly followed by Jasper. Edward was looking in my direction; he had this look of curiosity in his eyes. I didn't want to look directly at him, but his eyes were almost hypnotic and I couldn't tear my gaze away. Alice had gone from talking to Jasper, to staring at Edward then occasionally following his glance towards me.

A hot flush came over me, I could feel the heat burning throughout my face, I had no doubt at this point that I was going scarlet; I suddenly became very self conscious. And all of the things to do this had to be the worst. I just knew things would escalate. I couldn't really explain why, all I knew was that I had inherited these bizarre gifts from my mother, which had recently manifested. The only big problem was that the most recent one to manifest was the telekinesis and I had no control over that what so ever.

This was evident, when the lockers started banging around, opening and closing, which seriously freaked the other students out. Rosalie and Emmett seemed to find the fact that the lockers were banging around funny, but what they seemed to find even more hilarious was the student's reaction.

Edward continued to stare at me. It was if he knew it was me, but how could he, could it have been the fact that I looked so horribly guilty or the fact I was now another shade of red. I felt this strange intrusion around me, it was like someone was trying to enter my head, to read my deepest thoughts and uncover my darkest secrets. GO AWAY! I thought at the intrusion. He smiled a sweet, gentle smile. However I could not return such a kind gesture, when the thought of him getting hurt buzzed through my mind. There was a ringing in my ears, and then it stopped and all I could hear was my erratic heartbeat and my uneven breathing. I was vaguely aware of a figure in front of me, and I had no doubt in my mind it was John. Then something hit my face leaving it tingling and that brought me back to the surface. I blinked a couple of times, but John was still in front of me.

"You just slapped me?" I said, it sounded like a question.

"Yes" he all but hissed.

"YOU SLAPPED ME" I shrieked "YOU DON'T HIT WOMEN!" I looked up and the Cullen family were staring at me as well as the rest of the small student body.

"So? You were hyperventilating; I read it up on the internet, 'if someone is hyperventilating, slapping them is one of the best ways to make them focus" he smiled impishly.

"Is there a problem here Bella?" I turned to where the new voice came from. Stood there, looking oh so mighty, and really irritating me at this present moment was Edward Cullen the stupid shiny Volvo owner. I took a deep breath and counted to ten in my head. It didn't work.

"What do you think?" I snapped. Edward smiled clearly amused by my reaction; it took all my control not to hit him there and then, but then looking at his big brothers made me think otherwise.

"Well I think. . ." I cut him off there.

"It was a rhetorical question you moron!" I turned to walk away—before I could do any real damage—and stormed off towards my room. I stopped half way though when I noticed the plastics heading my way, or rather they were heading towards Edward, this gave me an idea.

I pivoted back to face Edward and John. Edward's eyes found mine and he some how knew I was calm. He smiled a more natural, slightly crooked smile, so I walked towards him. When I was finally in front of him, I realised that the luscious scent I had smelt was him, and being right in front of him made it overwhelming. It was wonderful, no it was beyond wonderful. It was making my head swim, and making all of my slightly coherent thoughts evaporate. He looked down at me, unleashing the full power of his golden eyes on me.

"Trust me" I whispered, it almost sounded seductive. Edward nodded, so I reached up onto my tip-toes, placed my arms around his neck and then pressed my lips to his.

Edward's lips were ice cold, hard but yet as smooth as marble, but then so was the rest of his body. I could feel the cold radiating through his t-shirt as his marble body pressed itself to mine. At first his lips were hesitant, but then it was as if he understood _one _of my reasons for kissing him, I would never tell him the other. His left hand slid down to the small of my back, and pulled me closer to his body. Unthinkingly, one of my hands braided itself into Edward's gorgeous bronze hair, and strangely his free hand braided itself in mine. There was a low groan that sounded in the back of his throat, and my body responded to that in strange ways.

Suddenly, my feet were no longer touching the ground. Edward's hand left the small of my back, and hitched my right leg around his hip, and so I didn't feel lob sided I did the same with the other leg. He replaced his hand at the small of my back and it was then that it occurred to me nearly all of my fantasies that I had about him when I saw him were coming true.

My left hand very slowly made its way up his shirt and onto his cold, hard back. I then realised that this was going to far, it was only three minutes ago that I was yelling at him because he was irritating me, and now I was using him as an excuse to get back at the plastics. What kind of person did that make me? I was no worse than the plastics. I mean don't get me wrong he was an amazing kisser, but I didn't stand a chance with him so it was wrong to take advantage of him.

I released my legs, and unlocked my hand from his hair, and very carefully slid down his body, John had already disappeared which I wasn't really surprised about. Edward had a pained look on his face; it was like he didn't want me to stop kissing him.

"Thank you" I mouthed, I smirked at the plastics and then turned to go towards my room.

There was a gentle knock at the door, I knew it would be him, I don't know how, I just did. I didn't want to open the door, but what if it wasn't him (although it was very unlikely) it would just be plain rude not to answer the door. Although, a part of me hoped it was him, but if it was, what's to stop it from being the same outcome as last time? To my dismay, it was John, he was my stalker friend sort of. He was the only person in the whole of Forks High School that really understood my abilities. John had this theory, that the manifestation of my new ability was because of the nanobots that were linked in with my robotic arm. I had lost me real arm in an accident.

"Nice display out there Bella, although I don't think ticking off the plastics is in your best interest do you?" his tone was sarcastic yet disapproving.

"What! They shouldn't be so cocky thinking they can get everyone they want, but anyway that little power outburst was not my fault I got paranoid, you know what I am like!" I was near enough shouting when a second voice took me by surprise.

"So was that you out there, causing all the lockers to open and close. That's one heck of power there, I wouldn't advise public displays like that." the small voice belonged to Edward's older sister Alice.

"Who are you?" John snapped

"John this is Alice Cullen, Edward's older sister" I glared at John trying to be subtle, but Alice looked at me and realised that I was obviously trying to hint something.

"John do you mind leaving Bella and I to talk. It is Bella isn't it?"

"Yeah it is do you mind John?" John gave me one last glare and then stomped out of my room slamming the door behind him. Alice and I were left in peace to talk.

I don't know why, but I explained everything to her, it was nice having someone to talk to who wasn't John. She guessed most of it anyway so I thought being honest was indeed the best policy in this situation. She remained calm for nearly all of it, which I was surprised at.

I waited for her to freak out, or call me crazy, but she never did. I had never really fitted in with anyone because of my gift and that; Alice made me feel normal it was really nice. But I couldn't stop thinking about Edward for the whole time, I mean that kiss was incredible, and a part of me wanted him to kiss me again. So as I was talking to Alice, I paid enough attention so I could reply, but other than that I was fantasising about Edward kissing me. What was I going to do?


End file.
